Double Tap Root Beer
Double Tap Root Beer 'is a Perk-a-Cola in ''Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II that is featured in the Zombies game mode. Double Tap increases the rate of fire (and recoil accordingly) of all weapons by 33%. It also allows the player to lay down bouncing betties and claymores faster and makes players operate the bolt on bolt action rifles and the pump on pump action shot guns noticeably quicker, as well as removing the firecap on semi-automatic weapons on the iPhone version of Zombies. In the normal versions of Zombies, however, it simply raises the Firecap. It costs 2000 points. It appears on every map other than Nacht der Untoten, Dead Ops Arcade, and Ascension (possibly because it was replaced by Stamin-Up). It can be seen as a risky perk, as it increases rate of fire and Bouncing Betty speed, however many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like Submachine guns, which often have a high rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-a-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain an increased rate of fire. This can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. On the other hand, the increased rate of fire raises the DPS, making it easier to kill a group of zombies. Double Tap may not be helpful in the early rounds, when zombies have low health, but in the later rounds it becomes very effective. It often useful to have Speed Cola because of the fast depletion of a single magazine. For reasons stated above, it can also be useful for players with fast trigger fingers who happen to like semi-automatic guns like the M14 or the M1 Garand, but complain about low firecap. The colour for this perk is orange, and the icon for this perk in World at War and Black Ops is two bullets going through the air, similar to the Double Tap perk. In Black Ops II, however, the icon is one bullet trailing behind two others, referencing its updated effect. Double Tap II In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Perk-A-Cola returns as "Double Tap II", It fires two shots (simultaneously) for every round when a weapon is fired, effectively doubling damage. This does not apply to the Ray Gun, RPG, Ballistic Knife, Mustang and Sally, or anything of the like. Some weapons, such as the DSR-50, will only fire two bullets when fired from the hip and will not fire two bullets when scoped in, but it may be that the sniper's acuracy causes the two bullets to seem like one. However, shotguns get a hidden buff when equipping Double Tap II, as each pellet fired is doubled, increasing the overall damage of each shell. This perk is especially effective with players who equip high-rate-of-fire weapons with low damage and recoil, such as Light Machine Guns and Submachine Guns. Locations *Verrückt' - Right next to the MP40 purchase, German side. *'Shi No Numa' - Will spawn randomly in one of the four huts. *'Der Riese' - On the second floor of the automobile garage near the bridge. *'Kino der Toten' - In the alleyway, next to the window. *'"Five"' - In the War Room next to the first elevator. *'Call of the Dead' - Located on the deck on the right after getting on the boat. *'Shangri-La - Will spawn randomly in the mines. (changes spawn with Deadshot Daiquiri, PhD Flopper, and Stamin-Up). *Moon - Located on the first floor of the laboratories. *Nuketown Zombies -''' Will spawn randomly from the sky and crash on a random area on the map. *'Green Run' - Second floor of the barn **'Farm' - Located second floor of the barn. **'Town' - Located at the box location next to the Laundromat, across the street from the Semtex Grenades. *'Die Rise' - Randomly spawns in one of the four elevator shafts in the building with the power switch. It trades these positions between games with Juggernog, Mule Kick and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *'Mob of the Dead' - In the Citadel Tunnels, in between the Remington 870 spawn and the Warden's Office. :* Cell Block - Upstairs, where Electric Cherry is on Mob of the Dead. Trivia *According to Tank Dempsey, this perk is "chewy". *Double Tap Root Beer affects the Death Machine, causing it to fire at 1600 RPM instead of 1200, as well as placing Bouncing Betties or Claymores. *In Der Riese, Edward Richtofen doesn't like the Double Tap Root Beer's jingle. This is odd, since, while waiting for the Pack-a-Punch machine, he hums the Double Tap Root Beer jingle. It may have simply grown on him. *In the French version of the game it is named Double Tap Lemonade. *This is the second perk to have a changed effect, the first being Quick Revive (on solo). Gallery File:CowboysBeer.jpg|The Double Tap Root Beer machine at Kino Der Toten. File:DoubleTapRootBeerBottle.jpg|Bottle of Double Tap Root Beer, which appears in the bar in Kino der Toten. Wd doubletap.png|The Double Tap Root Beer logo. Uncapping DTRB.png|Uncapping the Double Tap Root Beer bottle Uncapping DTRB Wii.png|Uncapping the Double Tap Root Beer bottle (Wii). Drinking DTRB Wii.png|Drinking Double Tap Root Beer (Wii). Double Tap Root Beer Poster WaW.png|The Double Tap Root Beer poster seen in Verruckt. Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Zombies Mode